The Crystal Book!
by IpadObserver
Summary: The Crystal Book is about the mamodo world being thrust into another battle only a short while after the last! It will revolve around Zatch, Zeno, My OC, and submitted OCs! Thank you! Rated T for language, violence, and future stuff.


**The Crystal Book**

**A/N- Hello everybody! Welcome to my first fan-fiction creation! I've been thinking about this story for about 3 months now and im just getting it down on computer. I like all kinds of reviews, even hate, because it will make me stronger =P. So anyway, this is gonna be short because it's the prolouge and i cant think of more to put in this... so i'm going to try to pt the first chapter later tonight or mid tomorrow. Until then, enjoy.**

**P.S-I hate how short this is!**

Prolouge:

The midnight air was filled with laughter. The final celabrations of the last Mamodo Battle were underway. Actually, it was the last Mamodo Battle to be fought in time, thanks to King Zatch Bell. And as the evening grew later and later, the noises grew louder and louder.

Over at a stage near the center of town a small golden haired boy pouted in dispair. "...But I won that fish statue! You have no right to take that from me!" The man the boy adressed was sitting behind a stand like one that would be at a fair. "Sir, these stands often con people, just because this is your first time doesn't mean you're spec...Oh my god! I am so sorry for disrespecting you King Bell!" "Fair stand guy, i don't know why you tried to scam me, but since you apologized, do you want to be my friend?!"

A white haired boy walked up to the booth, looking very pissed, and not at all pleased. "King Zatch!" The boy adressed. " This con man tried to scam you, and for that he will pay!" The boy raised his hand and shouted a phrase. "Teozak..." King Zatch put his hand over the boy's mouth and yelled. "Zeno! This is not the time for fighting! The battle has been over for a year now, yet you still have the need to fight! Relax and celebrate!" Zeno looked at zatch and sighed. "Why should i celebrate the festival for king, when such a pathetic excuse for a mamodo won? I'm out!" Zeno strutted (yes, strutted, he is such a diva XD) away and didn't look back. Zatch sighed and walked away and headed toward the castle.

~Later that night...~

Zatch ran into the courtyard. He was looking for his favorite vulcan that Kiyo had made him. It was his last one and he wanted to have it forever. As he approached the waterfall where had last last vulcan. He heard a crunching sound outside the courtyard, A normal person would get help, but being Zatch, he followed the sound. He saw Zeno running down the hill heading toward the Uncharted Hills. Zatch called after him. "Zeno! Where are you going? Zeno? Zeno can you hear me? Zeno?" Zatch followed Zeno even more, and they found themselves in a small enclosed field within the Uncharted HIlls. "Zeno! Wait up!" Zeno turned around with shock in his eyes, which quickly turned to anger. "Zatch! Why have you followed me?!" Zatch thought for a minute. " I don't know, but now that i'm here, where are we?" Zeno paused and looked into a cave mouth only a few steps away. "Zatch, this is the Cave of Return. You wouldn't know of this place because, unlike me, you didn't grw up with a library and professor tutoring you when you weren't fighting. This place, using the power of the mamodo world, can link the the human world and mamodo world for another battle to become king. It is used when the usual way of starting the battle fails. I sensed an unown energy coming from the cave, and decided to quickly check it out." Looking into the cave Zatch said sternly, "then let's go." The two brothers entered the cave, where they could see a quickly pulsing light. Zeno gasped and sped up. They had reached a chamber where a small sphere was pulsating, and a small mamodo in a cloak stood over it. "You! Back away from the transfer sphere! Now!" Zeno's voice trembled slightly. The person in the cloak said nothing. "That's it! I'm done waiting! Teozaker!" The spell sped toward the figure, but the figure just used his hand to block the spell. "Why you!" Zeno yelled. King Zatch then spoke up. "Sir, please step away from the sphere and explain what you are doing."

"Too late! The core is set, and in one minute, the battle shall begin!" The figure spoke fast, and with a girls voice! The person in the cloak was a girl! The sphere pulsated rapidly, and the world started to blur. Zeno and Zatch slid down to the floor, unconcious. The cave became filled with light, and then everything was quiet. The cave was now empty, save for the small pulsating sphere...

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading this short prolouge! The chapters will never be this short unless they are just authors notes. By the way, this story won't center around Zatch and Zeno, but rather around and OC. But don't leave just yet. Zatch and Zeno will still be main characters, and will be in most of the chapters after i think chapter 3-5. I will be accepting characters and other things from viewers, so message them to me. I will post my email to my account shortly. Thanks so much, and please review!**


End file.
